Christmas Promises
by NEON8GREEN
Summary: Logan might be turning into a grouchy little boy because his boyfriend didn't keep his promise by coming home on Christmas day along with all of the times he was supposed to come home little did Logan know his boyfriend actually kept his promise for once. Cargan sideline Kames Christmas fic


**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE**

**I HOPE ALL IS WELL AT YOUR HOUSEHOLDS DURING THIS TIME OF YEAR**

**SO I DECIDED TO WRITE A NICE ONESHOT THAT ENDS HAPPY OF OUR FAVORITE BOYS SPENDING THE CHRISTMAS TOGETHER**

**WELL NOT QUITE BUT IT'S STILL A HAPPY ENDING THOUGH I MEAN I'M SURE YOU SMART PEOPLE COULD FIGURE OUT WHAT THE PLOT IS ABOUT AT LEAST CUZ YOU KNOW IT'S IN THE NAME AND IN THE SUMMARY SO**

**KEEP IN MIND THIS TAKES PLACE THROUGHOUT THE WHOLE DAY FROM MORNING TO NIGHTTIME THAT IT WAY IT DOESN'T SEEM LIKE A TON OF HOUR SKIPS**

**MAJORITY CARGAN WITH A SIDE OF KAMES**

**ANYWAYS WITHOUT WASTING YOUR TIME ANY FURTHER**

**ENJOY**

* * *

If it wasn't for the the stupid build up of snow or the stupid cold Logan wouldn't be out here looking stupid as he was bundled up, and shoveling the driveway and their part of the side walk.

But to be fair, Logan kinda volunteered to do this, however it wasn't to actually clear the walkways. He did it because he knew it was a chance to go outside and allow his hot angry brain to cool down.

Because this was really the few times a year that his boyfrend could come home.

He had Kendall...but recently that hasn't been enough either. Kendall's boyfriend was out the country too, except he was touring the world for a fashion expo. James was fast becoming a well known model and designer, he's been gone since late September but unlike Logan's boyfriend he was scheduled to come back home in less than two hours.

Which is unfair, at least Logan thinks so. His boyfriend Carlos was over in Europe studying abroad. It had been a hell fight to Logan to give Carlos permission to go abroad like that. Eventually through tears and lukewarm sex, Logan gave in but he wasn't interested in watching his first love boarding a plane with one too many suitcases.

Logan and Carlos were the sickingly cute couple, always seen holding hands, cuddling in weird spots, giving each other random gifts because they can. Their whole relationship was basically built on hugs and kisses.

With Kendall always skyping James didn't really help either, regardless of the time differences of where ever James is, they always seems to make it work for them.

The only reason why Logan and Carlos never did the same was because Carlos was doing school work or simply wasn't available long enough. So the two result to the little calls here and there and texting.

But that was five months ago, this is now. Carlos had triple promised on everything he had that he would be home this time for sure, since he wasn't for thanksgiving. Logan being himself, kept the other to his word, always reminding Carlos about coming home for Christmas. Even just about an hour ago when Carlos told him he can't make it back in time for today, his plane was delayed due to terrible weather and tried to keep his composer, realizing that he couldn't is how he ended up out here in the first place.

In an attempt to contain the oncoming hissy fit, Logan throws the shovel causing it to land in a random spot,causing it to hit the neighboring fence. Not paying attention to the barking dog, Logan grumpily walk back into the house.

Kendall found his brunette friend sulking right next to him, just silently begging for attention.

"What's up with you?" he asks.

"What's up with me? What's up with me? I'll tell you what's up with me! I have to wait until new years to see him."

Kendall turns the TV down and adjusts himself so he's looking at Logan. "You're still brooding over that? It's not the first time this has happened."

Logan scoffed. "That's just it, this always happens. No matter what the occasion is, no matter how long we've been planning his return, the plane never comes. I'm sick of it. It's not fair that you get James more often then I can see Carlos."

"That's because me and James make time for each other, nothing stops us from seeing or speaking to each other."

"You don't think I've tried?! I feel like no matter what I do, he ignores me. The fact how we're never really there for each other anymore really concerns me because..." Logan trails off his voice letting him down by cracking.

Kendall puts a hand on Logan's shoulder,prompts him to go on,"Because?"

"...What if he found someone else and didn't wanna hurt my feelings?"

"Logan you know that's no true. If he was cheating on you then obviously that would hurt. But since I know that Carlos is not like that then he has to have some amount of feelings for you still."

"Obviously not enough for this not to fall apart." Logan mumbles. "Whatever it is what it is I suppose. When does James come in?"

"Won't be for another 45 minutes. It's a 30 minute drive from here to the airport, so by the time we get inside and find the gate he should already be here."

Logan nods before getting up and going into the kitchen to wallow in chocolate covered pretzels. Soon after, he and Kendall left for the airport, Kendall excited as ever kept talking the whole time. Logan understands that he was excited but seriously dude, shut up.

Sighing the whole time Logan managed to only give one worded responses. Kendall knew why this was but he wouldn't let someone else's sour mood deflate his any.

The two made their way into the large airport, people everywhere meeting up with each other to exchange gifts. Logan stuck his tongue out at all of it.

"What's James' gate number?" Logan asked.

"Uh," Kendall said pulling out the slip of paper from his pocket, "36J"

They sat in comfortable silence until Kendall saw James and made sure the whole entire place knew that those two were together. PDA took a completely different meaning, Logan bit his lip in annoyance, mostly because he was jealous of them but was willing to put a smile for his friend's return.

Once the two were done sucking face, James went to hug Logan who welcomed him back with half earnest.

James, sensing Logan's dark cloud he asked what was wrong to which Kendall gave him a quick summary about Logan's funky un-Christmasy mood.

"Oh, well maybe next time Logan." James tried to comfort his friend.

This only seemed to make Logan more irate, tears threatening to fall from his eyes, "That's what he said!"

Kendall shakes his head and suggests that they go home and set up for their annual Christmas party. To Logan's relief he was the driver going back as Kendall and James wanted to make for all of their lost time together.

Honestly the scene creeped Logan out a little bit, but hey its not like what he and Carlos do is any less X rated.

After James unpacked all of his stuff they started to add more decorations to their house, the wall hangings were more elaborate, Logan took his time putting them up. He remembers when he and Carlos bought this set last year, the collection of silver and blue small decor.

Kendall and James were enjoying themselves but he couldn't bring himself to do the same. Five minutes before the party was supposed to start, the taller boys gave Logan a pep talk. They told him if he wasn't up for mingling then he could just retire for the night. Logan promised that he would at least stay for the first few hours.

Logan can't remember at what point did he get sick of seeing the happy couples acting like some cliche rom-com. So Logan told his friends that he thought about doing what they had suggested prior too.

"That's fine Loges, you can go upstairs we'll cover for you." James said.

"We'll be up there later on ok?" Kendall said.

"Thanks guys, and I'm sorry I put a dent to the mood."

"It's fine we understand." they say with smiles on their faces. Logan couldn't help but give a small one in return.

Turning to go up the stairs that lead to his room Logan had a nagging thought that something was a little off, although he didn't think it was that big of a thought.

Stripping out of every piece of fabric except his boxers he threw himself onto his bed, his face buried in the pillows in away(yes Carlos bought those too) to muffle his sobs just a bit.

He didn't understand, but he really wanted too. Why can't he have Carlos? If there's some twisted reason as to why that it is. Perhaps Kendall and James didn't deserve to be reunite themselves.

"No, that wouldn't be very nice. Unfair even." Logan whined to himself. "Why can't I have my Chibi back?" he wails.

Logan felt something, rather a hand stroke his very sensitive back, causing him to shiver.

"No one said you couldn't have me back, babe." he hears.

It takes a lot for Logan to not turn around and slap this other body for being in his bed, but that feeling faded as the same hands that we're on his back moved to gently massage his butt.

"No one said that, the planes were against us seeing each other from the start. I now have a huge hatred for planes that you're supposed to be on." Logan stated,turning his head to the side. "You are such an asshole."

"I'm sorry Logan, I really really wanted to come home believe me, but I wanted to do it in a way you would remember it."

Logan laughs, "So lying and hiding in my closet was the best you could come up with?"

"Hey planning that took forever. I had to catch the earliest plane available, wait in the bathroom until you guys came and got James, race to the car and put myself and all of my stuff in the trunk, stay there until the party and sneak back into the house to see you," Carlos explained, has hands griping more of fabric and underlying flesh.

"Awe,you're brain must be exhausted." Logan mocks, stroking Carlos' face. He suddenly becomes fallen,"I really missed you. You had me paranoid that something happened."

Carlos' guilt reflected in his eyes as he realizes what his boyfriend is referring too. He takes Logan's hand in his saying, "I know, and I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to be super worried. I love you too much to do that to you."

Logan smiles wide enough to break his face."You do? Oh my gosh, Carlos, I love you too."

Carlos rolls over and pulls Logan into his lap, caressing the brunette's front, "I wanna make it up to you in more ways than one. I have tonight's agenda perfectly planned out to where nothing can prevent it from happening. For now, I wanna give you this." the raven goes underneath the pillow that Logan was previously crying on.

Logan raised, an eyebrow, how did he not feel that?

It was a black velvet box, long box. Logan took it from Carlos' hands and opened it himself. Nestled safely in the center was a silver chain that had a penguin pendent that was hugging a heart that had a small little letter L in the middle of it.

Logan smiles,"Carlos it's beautiful."

"It is, just like other things." Carlos agrees. "Allow me." Carlos offers taking the necklace from his boyfriend and placing it around the other's neck and securing it.

"You're making it difficult to be mad at you."

"That was the point, remember? And it's Christmas, you're not supposed to be mad."

Logan thinks this over, technically speaking that is true, he wouldn't want his true feelings of annoyance from the past leak into what he considered positive. "Fine but you're totally getting the silent treatment during new years."

"Is that a challenge?"

Logan wraps his arms around Carlos' neck,"No, I'm just telling now that that's how it's gonna go."

"I'll fix it then the same way I'm fixing it now." Carlos says this as he leans in for another kiss,this one becoming more heated than the other pecks that have shared in the past.

Unknown to the two making out on the bed, camera flashes could be seen as just about everyone who was down stairs at the party was taking pictures of them.

James and Kendall snickered among themselves as they collected money from those who wanted to take pictures.

"Logan's so gonna kill us once he finds out." James says with no concern.

"We've been doing this for years. If he was gonna notice he would have by now." Kendall shrugs.

"Well at least we can go out and by them a last minute present."

"And perhaps somethings for ourselves? I saw this doubled ended-"

"Not in front of the guests!" James quickly cut off Kendall's sentence.

* * *

**SO THERE YOU HAVE IT A NICE CHRISTMAS ONE SHOT**

**IF YOU LIKED THIS THEN YOU SHOULD CHECK OUT MY OTHER ONE SHOTS AS WELL**

**AGAIN I WANNA SAY MERRY CHRISTMAS TO EVERYONE ENJOY YOUR DAY WITH THE PEOPLE THAT YOU LOVE AND CARE FOR :)**


End file.
